Theropx
The are a species of reptilian beings that were rescued from their native island of Odina by the Scrimak. Since then, the Theropx have remained faithful to the Scrimak. History For centuries, the Theropx lived peacefully on the island of Odina, in subterranean cities hidden among the mountains. One day the Dark Hunters and their leader conquered Odina and began building a fortress, discovering the Theropx during their excavations. The Theropx resisted the invasion of the Hunters and were systematically killed until they almost became extinct. It was around this time that the Scrimak made their first contact with the Theropx. In the following months, the Scrimak transported hundreds of thousands of Theropx out of Odina, while the others perished or fled on their own. With their ancient civilization destroyed, the surviving Theropx renounced their culture. The Theropx who were rescued by the Scrimak have remained faithful to them in gratitude ever since. Meanwhile, the few Theropx who survived without Scrimak intervention were divided into clans and formed new underground settlements throughout the Matoran Universe, becoming hostile. The Theropx allied to the Scrimak that survived the Reign of Shadows migrated to Spherus Magna. They tried to help the others evacuate, but they were rejected. Finally, the hostile Theropx, abandoned and unable to leave the universe on their own, perished. Abilities ans Traits The are a species of reptilian beings, with the organic portions of their bodies covered with small armored scales. They also have super-sensitive organic eyes with horizontal black pupils. Their irises tend to be yellow, red, or green. The texture of the Theropx tends to vary, but their muscle tissue is slightly more dense than other species, giving them greater strength. Each of their four extremities ends in sharp claws that, although perfect for combat, do not grant manual dexterity. Some choose to cut their claws, although these do not grow back. The Theropx are digitigrade. Theropx have the natural power to absorb and emit certain types of energy (such as heat, electricity, etc). Each individual has this power, applied to a specific type of energy. The species is also able to access the powers of Great Kanohi masks. Society Pre-Genocide Among the Theropx, social position was marked by changes in their armor. The more elaborate the decorations were, the greater the prestige. Several species considered the Theropx to be pretentious for the attention they gave to their personal appearance, ignoring the social connotations this had for them. Post-Genocide Upon leaving Odina, the Theropx lost much of their culture. Most were saved by the Scrimak, and are happy to live with them. These Theropx enjoy every opportunity to thrive with the Scrimak, integrating themselves into their society as respected and productive citizens. The Theropx maintain a debt of gratitude with the Scrimak and usually offer to assume tasks that are undesirable for them, like combat. Any Theropx can reject, but being asked to serve is seen as a great honor and few reject the offer. The Theropx who managed to survive the genocide of Odina by their own means isolated themselves from the rest of the universe. They never left their cities underground or bothered to interact with other species. They usually killed any stranger entering their territory, with the sole exception of Onu-Matoran, with whom they traded. These Theropx perished inside the Matoran Universe after the death of Teridax because they refused to be helped to evacuate. Army Currently, several Theropx are part of the Scrimak army, which is focused mainly on defense against external threats. The Scrimak often rely on the Theropx to go to war and provide them with preparation as spies, saboteurs and assasins. Because of their experiences in the Odina genocide, the Theropx adopted the belief that a war must be won before it begins. They organize their small army in intelligence services to achieve maximum effectiveness. Long before a fight erupts, they possess complete knowledge of their enemy's positions, intentions and timelines. In every war the Theropx have fought under the Scrimak, they always made the first strike without warning. For the Theropx, knowing an enemy's attack plans and letting them happen is foolishness. Examples *Diugn *Jerbraz *"Tyrant" Trivia *The name " " is based on "Theropoda", which corresponds to a suborder of saurian dinosaurs in the real world. *Because they have organic eyes, the Theropx are immune to the hypnotic powers of the Tamani.